


Eclipse

by Weconqueratdawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sailing, Scars, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic which demanded to be written earlier today. Will cannot escape Hannibal's influence and their love might be a little like madness.</p>
<p>Inspired by the last two tracks on Pink Floyd's The Dark Side of the Moon ~ Brain Damage & Eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

_And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon._

 

Cold, sharp wind whipped through the sails. It filled him with bitter life, and spurred him on, in ignorance of how red and swollen his fingers were from salt and rain.

The elements were weathering, wearing him into new shapes, yet he flourished. Hardship caused him to fight harder, no matter how devastated it had left him. He grew back, gnarly and scarred and strong.

His purpose was clear even if his intentions weren’t. A thread joined them, even as he lay in a hospital bed, neatly split across the middle. He would find him. They both knew it.

Will huddled from the biting breeze, and watched the moon sink into the sea. On the other side of it was a chapel, built of cool and ancient stones. Brightly painted with saints, it held deep shadows. No matter how much incense was burnt there, it would still smell damp, earthy. Like rain on a Baltimore pavement.

 

*

 

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane._

 

Scars fade with time, they said. As if the past was something which receded obediently, not something which lived inside him. Carved into him.

When the sun shone and burned he kept his shirt on. With Molly he simply pretended it wasn’t there and hoped she thought him self-conscious. But seen in a mirror the truth of it bit at him, over and over. 

That no one could undo what they had done to each other. The man who walked around wearing his skin had been forged by the pull of another. And he couldn’t make himself wish it was any different.

 

*

 

_All that is now_

_All that is gone_

_All that's to come_

_and everything under the sun is in tune_

_but the sun is eclipsed by the moon._

 

The tropical heat suited him. He’d nearly forgotten how he enjoyed the sun, how it’s fiery lazy warmth softened the edges of life. The air outside shimmered with it, nearly tangible against his skin, and life was profuse all around – bursting out of the earth, everything blossoming or buzzing or bearing fruit. What comfort could be found in a senseless mass of things just living. A place where everything yet nothing mattered.

At night it was cooler but the air was thicker, vibrating with insects. The bright disc of a full moon bathed everything in beautiful cold light. They lay in the hammock together, contemplating the celestial movements overhead. 

Hannibal spoke about God, and the balance of order and chaos. Will smiled, and thought of tides and gravity, of dark stars and lunacy.There were no gods for him, except perhaps a man who would be like one. An eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

> Both songs can be heard [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVQ3-Xe_suY0) but it's well worth listening to the album in full :)


End file.
